


Three Times Derek is being an overprotective brother and the one time he’s not (AU)

by treesharadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesharadia/pseuds/treesharadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it. This is part one. The nature of their relationship is kept ambiguous for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No.3 – A puppy’s enemy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Do not own them. Distinctly Derica, because I love them.   
> Synopsis: The title says it. This is part one. The nature of their relationship is kept ambiguous for now.  
> Plot continuity: In the Protecting Erica Universe  
> Prompt: Derek and Erica are in an established relationship and Derek gets overprotective   
> For: Anonymous (Yes, not using my treesharadia account for subsequent Derica fics)

**_At Dairy Queen_ **

 

“Hi! What can I get you?” Elizabeth Hestly asks the pair who just walked into the ice cream parlour.

 

“Hi, I’ll have a single scoop of vanilla,” the attractive man with the stern face orders while the younger girl next to him orders a “double scoop of rocky road with extra rainbow toppings, please.”

 

“Have a seat; I’ll call you when the order’s ready.” Liz smiles and goes about with the orders, not wanting to but having to listen to the conversation. They were bickering like two close siblings would.

 

“I am not going to watch Pitch Perfect with you, Erica.”

 

“Well, Die Hard is a no-go for me. How many is this already? The tenth? It gets boring!”

 

“No need to be dramatic. It’s the fifth in a line of successful sequels.”

 

“Oh ho, what are you, critic for the Washington Post now?”

 

Elizabeth chuckles to herself before hearing the bell, signalling yet another customer. “Hi, I’ll be with you shortly.” She calls out to the ten year old boy and his Labrador retriever puppy. Normally, she would ask him to take the dog out, but he was a cute thing.

 

The puppy, a soft brown shade of adorableness, was sniffing the tables whilst trying to lick any remnant ice cream off the floor. That is until it started going closer to the siblings.

 

Imitating what would be a heck of a scary growl when it was a few years older, it bared its teeth at the pair.

 

The girl froze and looked visibly upset.

 

“Go wait outside, Erica.” Her brother advised, not really concerned about the tiny pup, but aware of the suddenly forlorn expression on his sister’s face. Without waiting, she walks out, looking about to tear up.

 

Liz calls out their orders quickly, offering the brother a small smile.

 

“Sorry mister. Miley probably got hungry and started behaving badly. I’m sorry your girl got upset.” The small boy explained, hoping the girl was alright.

 

“Miley seems like a good guard dog. Take care of her.” With that the stern man offers the boy a brilliant smile, before leaving.

****

*

****

**_Outside_ **

****

“Princess, you okay?” He asks, handing Erica her cup of ice cream.

 

She nods , “I guess I was upset that I’m a puppy’s enemy now.”

 

“Puppies are probably jealous of how much cuter you are.”

 

She laughs at his attempt to cheer her up. It was so unlike the Derek Hale she was accustomed to. She liked seeing him awkwardly trying to cheer her up with funny lines said in an uncomfortable manner. She liked how protective he could get. She liked-

 

“Ok, so if I do buy us tickets to Pitch Perfect, I get to choose the next movie. Deal?” Erica smiles and hugs him. “You do realise that’s what you said the last time right? We ended up watching Silver Linings Playbook!”

 

*

 

Liz catches the pair outside having a moment and smiles to herself. If they weren’t siblings and a couple, then they sure should be .

 


	2. No.2 – Sans can opener

**_On couch, in front of TV. Watching Dance moms._ **

 

“I’ve just painted my nails.”

 

“So?”

 

“Der, come on!”

 

“Open it with your teeth, that’s another reason for giving you the bite right? So you have lovely sharp fangs.”

 

“I would, but that still requires holding the can!”

 

She tilts her chin to the aforementioned can of Coke, eyes pleading in puppy dog fashion and whining softly, trying to get him to yield to her.

 

“Oh my god, Derek, just open it for her, or I will!” Isaac exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air. He loved Dance Moms, and one of the mommas is about to go crazy on the coach. Not to be missed.

 

“No.”

 

Apparently, Derek likes being interrupted by puppy dog whinging.

 

“Fine, I’ll do it Eri.”

 

“Aww, I love you, other beta.” She simpers at his eye roll.

 

Isaac was about to reach for the coke when he hears a low, rather threatening growl. He carefully glances at Derek before returning to his place on the other side of the couch. Erica remains just as quiet.

 

Without looking away from the screen or looking at either of them for that matter, Derek takes the can and fangs out.

 

“There.”

 

Erica looks at him before a slow smile appears.

 

Isaac shakes his head. _Can anyone say overprotective much?_

 


	3. No. 1 – Studying at the library

Studying for her molecular biology finals in the Peter J. Shields Library in UC Davis was something Erica Reyes accepts as part and parcel of her college life. It went along with writing term papers, going for lectures, burning the midnight oil reading up on selected readings for a particularly trying tutorial led by a particularly unforgiving professor the next day. However, what she did not accept was the constant handholding she received from Derek. Who was, by the way, seated opposite of her, reading a Batman graphic novel of all things.

She sighs audibly enough for him to know her displeasure but not enough for him to stop the smirk from appearing on his face. “Tired?” He asks.

She raises an eyebrow, partly to mimic him, and responds with a short, “No, annoyed.”

He has the temerity to let out a bark of laughter in the otherwise relatively quiet library. “I think you need a dose of caffeine.”

No, what I need is for you to go home to the loft and wait for my return. But she doesn’t tell him that. If it hasn’t registered with him the first three times she has asked, no pleaded with him, then what difference would this one make?

She sighs again as he leaves for the cafeteria.

He would probably go check on Isaac as well, she thinks. Isaac was studying at the Health Sciences Library, citing a need to be alone as he memorised facts for his own paper on Monday. However, when Derek’s back was turned, he quipped that it was because he didn’t want papa bear on his case. Erica responded with a glare because where did that leave her? 

They were both grateful for Derek and his surprisingly nurturing side, as well as his never-ending funds, and they both did not want to be the harbinger of sad news when they told him they did not need to be constantly coddled - there were no more werewolf apocalypses, or so they hoped.

So Isaac got off scotfree whilst Erica had Derek. 

She secretly thought he was probably bored. No more danger for him to feed on, and an unlimited supply of funds meant he did not need to work (or want to, Erica learnt he was a bit of a lazy pig) and he had already graduated (much to the surprise of everyone they knew. Stiles’ reaction: “No way? Then why was I stuck doing arcane research all the time? I didn’t know he could even READ!) with a Bachelors in Accountancy a few years ago (who figured Derek Hale was that good with numbers.) All this meant that Derek Hale had plenty of time. And that meant when his pack went off to school, he was left to his own devices. He had probably worn out all the games and books (he reads guy-thrillers, DC Comics and Schopenhauer) he had and investing in stocks probably didn’t take too much of his time. 

Erica was shocked from her reverie when a “Hey” greeted her. She looked up to see a very cute brunette by her desk.

“Hi.” She smiled, taking in the hazel eyes and warm smile. He had good cheekbones and was nicely dressed too – a bit preppy though, like a young Will Graham in that psycho Hannibal series.

“This seat taken?” He gestures to the seat next to her. 

The answer should have been simple: No, get away from here before my alpha comes back. But, it would take Derek some time to get back. Not like he could use his lycan abilities in a campus full of night owls.

“No, feel free.” She says with a smile. He volleys one back with inhuman speed and takes the proffered seat, neglecting the fact that Batman Incorporated, Issue #5 was strewn across from her notes.

“I’m Theodore, Ted,” he looks at her notes, “So, Professor Hardings class huh?” He offers her a sympathetic look.

“Yeah, he’s a bit of a tyrant, despite his age.”

He laughs a bit, “Approaching his 70s isn’t he?”

She nods and they share what Ted thinks could be a moment. “I have one just like that too you know, in my IP class.” He shares.

“A class you should be heading to right about now.”

And here is tyrant no. 2, Erica thinks as she mentally rolls her eyes.

Ted looked like he was about to disagree until he matches the voice with the face and all 6 feet 185 pounds of sheer alpha muscles. Ted stands, though unable to match the defensive stance of the angry, oh my god, was he pissed off!? alpha.

“No sir, I mean, yes, yes sir.” Without even looking at the girl he was talking to, he takes his textbooks and hurries off, nevermind that it was nine o’clock and Davis’ law campus was not having an IP class right about now.

Erica watches Ted until he disappears before turning to Derek, who was innocently seated, reading his comic from where he stopped. “Seriously?”

“Yup.”

“Really, Derek? That’s how you talk to possible friends of mine.”

He pauses, gives her a heated stare and, “He will never be a friend of yours, she-wolf.”

She feels her face grow warm, either from embarrassment - because yes, the Sociology study group the next table down had witnessed Derek serving some whop ass – or from well, it was heated and she knew what that meant.

“Ok fine. You know, let’s go home. That way you don’t need to pull that protective thing.” She hurriedly packs her stuff up.

“Glad to, come on Princess.” She rolls her eyes at his nickname for her but not before she offers him a tiny smile as he carries her bag for her. 

As they walk away, she hears the girls at the next table, “She is so lucky.”


	4. +1

 

****

It was a rarity that they had the loft to themselves. Ofttimes, the two other guest bedrooms were being fully utilised by visiting pack members. Scott usually, whenever he could get away from his apprenticeship. If not, Isaac would be studying in his own room in the loft.

 

Today, Isaac was visiting the other half of the pack at Berkeley’s and Scott was dealing with a photocopier of doom, so that left Erica and Derek very much free to do whatever they wanted.

 

They chose to argue about Ted, from last week. Or at least, what he represented to Derek and his mate.

 

“Derek.”

 

“Erica.” He responds mockingly.

 

He knows he could be real prat sometimes, but he did not feel like he had to explain the reasons why he acted the way he did when he saw Theodore and Erica at the library. Or anyone with Erica for that matter. She was _very_ aesthetically pleasing and everyone near her, with the exception of pack (and even then!) was to be treated suspiciously.

 

He wishes he could say that he chose to bite her because of her illness and because of the potential he could see in her when she transformed, of course that had tangible currency, but he also saw her pouty lips, beautiful eyes and lithe form (the hospital gown was not only conducive for getting a patient ready for a consult) and that, as they say, was that.

 

“I’m twenty two. I’m not your child!” He raises an eyebrow at that. Oh how very wrong it would be if she were, afterall, he couldn’t do those… _things_ with her if she were his child.

 

“I am allowed to have coffee with my friends. And even make conversation with potential ones!” He frowned at that. Could she not have smelled the interest from Theodore? She must have read his mind because she relented and conceded, “Okay, maybe not Ted, but my other classmates!”

 

She frowns and stays quiet, waiting for him to do or say something. She hopes she hasn’t gone too far, because the last thing she wanted was for him to up and leave. He did that before, not wanting to deal with things… the aftermath of what she termed the Kate Years. However, he got better at affection (not sex, because he was great at that, godly even) and communicating (with her at least).

 

He shifts uncomfortably, placing his weight on his other foot, before sitting with her on the couch. “I know all that. I’m sorry. I just, I’m not infallible and I get scared that my weakness would hurt you. So I take every precaution, every measure to protect you. Not just from suitors, but anything that could hurt you, because I love you too much to see you anything but happy. I –“

 

“Stop. What did you just say?”

 

He looks panicked as he registers that her heart had skipped a beat. He was unsure of where she was going with this. Was it too much? His jealousy streak? “I said I want to see you happy.”

 

“No, before that.”

 

“I, I love you. I love you, Erica.”

 

He would forever remember her smile. If he were literary, he’d wax poetry about it, but he wasn’t. That was more Isaac’s thing. However, what he could do was –

 

“Oh my god, Derek, stop thinking so much and kiss me already!”

 

And he did just that.

 

And a little more.

 

So _much_ more that Isaac got really angry at them when he came home that Sunday. “Really guys??? A little bleach in the hall wouldn’t kill anyone! Cause I am dying here! DYING! I hate you guys. Your scent is just – erughhhh!!!”


End file.
